


Cold, Cold Water

by Filigranka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka





	Cold, Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



I

 

Celebrimbor wasn’t sure if he was allowed to mourn his father. Most of the others seemed happy about his death, even if they tried to keep their voices low in Celebrimbor’s presence.

He took part in a vigil for Doriath’s victims. They recited the names and Celebrimbor tried to think about his father between them, but his mind just went blank.

Father didn’t go to Aman. Father wasn’t waiting for him in Hall of Mandos. Father was truly lost, just like the humans he killed. Celebrimbor was alone. And there was no elf in the whole world who could understand.

 

 

II

 

The crown was bright and heavy upon Finarfin’s brow. It was a new one, for Fëanor took all the works of his hand with him, and Indis was sure everybody would be comparing them. Most would probably say Fëanor’s was better, but she hardly cared. Fëanor’s brilliance had been his downfall. She didn’t want anything like that for her son.

There will be a lot of hard battles ahead of him—of them. Some won’t recognise her son‘s sovereignty, some will disagree with his politics. But she will stand by him, Queen Mother, strong with the memory of Finwë’s love.


End file.
